vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149158-is-wildstar-still-alive-and-kicking
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- kek | |} ---- The die-hardiest of the pvp crowd have long since left this game. Just fyi. At this point Carbine can probably safely move any staff still working on pvp stuff off of it and they can just concentrate solely on pve. Edited January 22, 2016 by Thelonious | |} ---- this sadly is the truth of pvp. | |} ---- ---- Then explain to me how WoW continues to have a thriving pvp scene despite the game being over a decade old? Also, GW2 still has a relatively healthy pvp scene, it is a few years older than Wildstar. Explain. | |} ---- ---- Because WoW keeps dropping upgrades and expansions and because WoW is more tradition than anything else, someone said somewhere "you are NOT a MMO player, if you have not played WoW" and that is the truth, every game that comes out is called the WoW killer and 10 years later WoW is still there and all the WoW killers are gone or in their way out. | |} ---- it's more that they are less forgiving and when they feel ignored which most MMO's tend to make them feel.. they bail. i mean why stick around when all focus is put elsewhere? | |} ---- What does any of this have to do with your claim that pvp players are locusts that just bounce from one game to the next instead of staying in one place? | |} ---- Arathi Basin. | |} ---- Devour the content? :huh: PvPers don't "run out of content". They are each other's content. As long as they can have fun and earn rewards that matter to them while fighting each other, they will. They won't stay when a game becomes too P2W, when it's clear that the PvP is left unbalanced for the sake of PvE, when they have nobody willing to fight them because the fights are so lopsided, or when there's nothing left for them to work towards that they have any real hope of obtaining. | |} ---- ---- Talking about the mass bots in bg's? Or the lopsided Alliance pvp arena, looking at the current 3v3 rankings, 1-3 is horde, 4-195 all alliance, hell, there's only 24 horde teams in the top 500. Or the awesome unbalanced world pvp zone. Why do you think WoW is completly changing their pvp system next expansion? Mass change next expansion. But your talking about a game that has had 11 years to work on it. You have to compare Vanilla WoW pvp to Wildstar imo. Took WoW 8 months to release BG's, and only added 1 BG for the 2nd expansion and another for the 3rd expansion, which was years after Vanilla. And one of those was a massive 40v40 that would go on for days, can you imagine that happening here? nope. You had to pve to get gear to compete. No arenas, actually didn't happen until the BC expansion release years later. Massive grind for the Ranking system. Massive class balance issues (Holy Paladins were OPAF healers). And GW2 is a pvp game. They only just introduced raids and an endgame pve scene. And no, fractals and ezmode zerg dungeons is not it's strong points. On top of that, GW2 has a playerbase from GW1, which was 100% pvp game. Edited January 22, 2016 by Orrestes | |} ---- I was never arguing about whether or not the pvp in WoW or GW2 was good or bad, just that it is there, and that there are a healthy number of pvpers that play it and have been playing it for a long time. This idea that pvpers are just locusts that consume one game after the next is just asinine at best. | |} ---- True, I apologize, read your comment incorrectly. I can just say from my experience, but the purely pvp player community I have experience in MMO's are for the better part toxic. This game has it's players that no one likes in pvp, than there's the pvp community that helps and trys to get people involved with pvp. But looking at the past, it was way way worse. And you would see pvp players come and go. Saw it in SWTOR, they didn't like something and also nerfed an op class, so alot of pvp players left. Win-trading in this game for Arena when it first came out. Instead of pvp community stopping it, they made money off of it. Hell, last season arena, you had some top pvp players create new teams after every match/session just so they could go against new/low ranking arena teams. That's toxic to me. Also, players jump games to look for the next best pvp scene. Also, pvp'ers may be put in a "toxic" category, sure, just like raiders are put in they are elitist players. And look at MOBA's, 100% pvp game. LoL in my experience was by far the worst and most toxic community I have ever experienced. DOTA was just as bad, especially for new players. Also, considering the pvp servers on f2p, and how it had a community than it became non-existant again, a big part from what I was told by players leaving that server and on the forums (who believes those anyways), the constant ganking just had leveling up a character, and that's toxic to me. Ganking happens, but when it happens so much that you are unable to even level, somethings wrong. Either with the world pvp system, or players have no life and just griefing. I personally think the pvp system needs to be changed. I really like what the future WoW system looks like, and gear not being such a huge aspect of pvp, but more on skill with people having the same stats and gear adding maybe 1-2% more of the stat. Also, would like to have skills in the game have a pve aspect and a pvp aspect. Do the same stuff, maybe the Tier bonuses change, but really just the numbers change. By making things equal, would see players just hitting 50 and starting pvp be more on a level playing field. Also, someway for lesser level players to be "buffed" up to participate in lvl 50 bg's so there's no level bg's but just one massive BG pool. Sure, see more bots, but bots are just free prestige, right? Edited January 22, 2016 by Orrestes | |} ---- By your own anecdotes you think that pvp players are toxic. That's fine. It's also, STILL, entirely beside the point. Give pvpers a solid game, where devs pay attention and do their best to maintain a competitive scene and relative balance and pvpers will stay awhile. They'll stream, and make crazy videos and promote your game for you. If you decide to ignore pvp and make no effort to improve, or at least maintain a decent pvp structure, the pvpers are out. Plain and simple. | |} ---- They did, it was called Warhammer Age of Reckoning... it was shuttered years ago. | |} ---- Ah WAR. I miss that game sometimes. Super fun right up until the end game. Really too bad Mythic had no idea how to balance the 20 odd classes in the game. I still have nightmares about Ironbreakers. | |} ---- http://www.wowhead.com/sound=8333/pvpwarninghorde get to BS... doo eet noaw! Edited January 22, 2016 by Eidolon Zephyrhawk | |} ---- with the population as it is on the pvp server, it appears they are devouring their "content". ;) literally. | |} ---- ---- By allowing it to convert into a reality. | |} ---- Occulus Rift Support and Nexus Mods. You know.. because virtual IS a reality.. :) | |} ---- I, for one, get your Simple Minds reference. | |} ---- World PvP is dead and consists of gankers. PvP servers are the biggest because that's where the top raid guilds go. Most PvP servers are very lopsided and one faction dominates. Sound familiar. Rated content keeps PvP alive, well just alive. You can do rated BGs and rated Arena and that keeps most entertained. To be frank most who do that are not 'real' PvPers as such they just do it to cap conquest points. | |} ---- The guild wars games aren't either one of them PvP-centric games. They have a mix of PvP and PvE and both sectors are healthy and popular. Facts don't go away because you don't like them any more than they go away because you ignore them. | |} ---- WAR has a private server now, with a healthier population than the live game did and probably the EU server for WildStar. :P WildStar could learn a lot from WAR when it comes to PvP, (funnily enough Steven Engle aka Meerkat was the lead Systems designer on Warhammer) world PvP in particular. WildStar chose to go with a vanilla WoW approach to wPvP (seems to be the theme for a lot of this game) which is the main reason the PvP servers are completely dead, again... They would have profited more from a few open world PvP zones with objective based gameplay,(control point) with bonus xp for the outnumbered faction, player boosting, a new prestige/honor system tied to cosmetic gear/titles and then ditching the pointless PvP servers. World PvP never fully works properly with only two factions but that's about as good as it gets. I don't suspect WS will see much open world PvP love for a good while yet, if ever. PvE is this games hook and then need to get as many people doing it as possible; most mmo gamers are 'carebears' anyway so it's the smartest route. Cave-in was my favorite, 4 second stun with a big dot attatched. I had a lot of fun on that little guy. :D | |} ---- ---- Are you kidding me, GW2 is known for pvp, not pve. SUre there's pve elements to the game, but pvp is the main focus. WvW. GW1 is completly a pvp game. You do stuff in the pve world just to gear up for pvp. A pvp game can have pve elements, but when the endgame and the majority of it's playerbase does 1 thing in the game, its that type of game. LIke Wildstar is a pve game. SOrry, there is pvp, but as you know, look how that is. You should really look up that facts thing, because most facts you spit are really wrong. | |} ---- ---- I prefer throwing people off Lumbermill. | |} ---- I also played GW2 and didn't really see the game as heavily PvP focused. I mean, I participated in WvW and a few pvp matches but that's about it. I felt like they were putting more money into PvE stuff than anything. Like when I hear endgame, I think of Fractals and WvW. So I guess you could say that they devote time to both. But I never felt like I was missing out on anything when I stuck to PvE in that game. While in WildStar, I could see myself missing out on a lot of stuff if I focused on just PvP. | |} ---- ---- ----